Accidentally in Love
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Eu realmente não sei como aconteceu... Foi acidentalmente!... Quando eu fui para casa de férias, eu o odiava... Agora que voltei, me descobri acidentalmente apaixonada! Uma song com a música Accidentally In Love, do Counting Crows, tema do filme Shrek 2


**Accidentally In Love **

Ahhhh! Achei tão tudo essa música quando vi a tradução, que resolvi escrever uma fic com ela! - Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens dessa história me pertencem, e acho que não adianta dizer que esta fic é escrita sem fins lucrativos, já que vocês já sabem e ninguém lê o disclaimer, mas eu estou escrevendo por pura segurança. (Aunt J.K.! Please, dont kill me!)

**Sinopse: **Eu realmente não sei como aconteceu... Foi acidentalmente!... Quando eu fui para casa de férias, eu o odiava... Agora que voltei, me descobri acidentalmente apaixonada! Uma song com a música Accidentally In Love, do Counting Crows, (tema do filme Shrek 2 -)

* * *

**_Accidentally In Love_**

(acidentalmente apaixanado)

Ela me perguntou qual o problema - O Problema é todo esse! – disse eu, no ápice de toda a minha raiva. Ninguém entende a desgraça pela qual eu, Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verdes... Nada de mais... Estava passando naquele dia. Bom, eu estava realmente muito raivosa. Tudo por causa de uma pequena descoberta... Eu estava acidentalmente apaixonada. Ele também estava apaixonado por mim, e também fora acidentalmente, agora eu sei, mas naquela época eu não sabia. Achava que ele só olhava para seu umbigo. Não sei o que ele viu em mim... Só sei que eu vi o mesmo nele.

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_Então ela disse qual é o problema baby_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_qual é o problema eu não sei_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado_

_**Think about it every time**_

_penso nisso todo tempo_

_**I think about it**_

_Eu penso nisso_

_**Can't stop thinking 'about it**_

_não consigo parar de pensar nisso_

Quando ela me disse que, na verdade, eu não sabia qual era o problema e que eu estava tentando criá-lo, eu tentei justificar minhas palavras, mas não consegui. Ela, minha melhor amiga, simplesmente disse que eu não devia encarar aquilo como um problema. _Como!_, pensei de imediato. Mas ela logo completou com um _"Encare como a solução! Assim você se poupa emocionalmente!"_ Eu pensei muitas vezes nessa frase, e resolvi seguir o conselho dela. Só não sabia como contar aquilo para ele... Ele realmente era o problema, agora. "_Esse negócio de solução não está me poupando!_ " Pensei, assim que fui analisar no dia seguinte os meus feitos._ "Está me desgastando mais!" _E logo que esse pensamento me ocorreu, uma coisa me veio a cabeça. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no assunto.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_quanto tempo mais, levará para curar isto_

**_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_**

_apenas pra cura-lo pois eu não consigo ignora-lo, se é amor_

_(amor)_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know**_

_**nothing'bout love**_

_faz-me querer me virar e encarar me, mas eu não sei nada sobre_

_amor_

Eu realmente estava ansiosa para o dia em que aquele amor iria se curar, pois eu não conseguia ignorar a dor que eu sentia ao ver aquelas garotas oferecidas dando em cima dele. E se fosse amor mesmo? Eu não sabia nada sobre o amor, ou como lidar com ele! Como eu faria algo? Como eu agiria? Eu simplesmente não sabia! Não tinha nem idéia! E eu sabia que quanto mais tempo passava, mais o amor crescia, e eu continuava a rejeitá-lo. Sabe como é, o orgulho falava mais alto que o coração. Mas eu, acidentalmente apaixonada como estava, não iria agüentar por muito tempo, e eu sabia disso. Mas eu resolvi resistir até minhas forças acabarem. Era uma questão de honra.

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha, venha_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_vire um pouco mais rápido_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha, venha_

**_The world will follow after_**

_o mundo virá logo atrás_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha , venha_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

_pois todos estão procurando amor_

Eu não sabia que tanta gente estava procurando se apaixonar, quando eu já estava. Acidentalmente, mas estava. Percebi que no momento em que minhas forças acabassem, todo o mundo viria comigo em busca do meu amor, mas nem por isso eu iria desistir. Eu já tinha me prometido, era uma questão de honra, eu me lembrava a cada minuto. E a cada minuto que eu passava longe dele eu ficava mais feliz, pois cada fibra do meu corpo pedia para estar perto dele, mas eu resistia. E iria resistir. Iria resistir até não agüentar mais!

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo_

_**Running down into the spring** **that's coming all this love**_

_correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_derretendo debaixo do ceu azul_

_**Belting out sunlight**_

_espalhando a luz do sol_

_**Shimmering love**_

_doce amor_

Eu me sentia como uma bola de neve: A cada dia que passava eu acumulava mais um pouco de resistência, a caminho do dia, que eu sabia que chegaria, em que a primavera chegaria, e, trazendo meu amor, eu iria derreter e iria ser completamente dele. Eu sabia disso, tinha plena consciência, mas eu não pensava muito, pois eu sabia que me magoaria mais. E sabia que os primeiros raios de sol, com um gostinho doce, sempre estavam perto de mim, pois estavam sempre com ele. Já não brigávamos mais, nesse ponto.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_bem, baby, eu me rendo_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_ao sorvete de morango_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_nunca acabara todo este amor_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_mas não há escapatoria para seu amor_

Bom, o dia chegou. Eu me rendi, e pude sentir o gosto de sorvete de morango que a boca dele tem, pude finalmente sentir a pressão dos lábios dele nos meus. E eu sabia que o amor que eu acumulara todo esse tempo nunca acabaria, e eu não pretendera nenhuma vez acabar com ele, ou beijá-lo, mas aconteceu e eu não posso fazer nada. Não há escapatória, da mesma maneira que não houve naquele dia. Mas não posso dizer que eu não gostei, pois foi muito bom. Foi o mais perfeito momento da minha vida até o dia de hoje.

_**These lines of lightning**_

_essas linhas de relampagos_

_**Mean we're never alone**_

_significam que nunca estará sozinha_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_nunca sozinha, não , não_

Eu sentia alguns relampejos no céu antes de vir para cá. Senti que eles me diziam que eu nunca estarei sozinha, nem em um segundo sequer. _"Nunca"_, sussurrei para mim mesma, ao ouvir os relampejos dentro de minha cabeça. Minhas amigas riram de mim, e perguntaram o porque de eu estar dizendo nunca, mas eu não respondi. Elas riram um pouco mais, e disseram para elas mesmas que era o nervosismo trazido pela data importante que hoje é. Eu não liguei nem um pouco, juro! Não estava nervosa, mas os relampejos tomavam toda a minha atenção.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_venha, venha_

_**Move a little closer**_

_Mova-se para mais perto_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_venha, venha_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_eu quero escutar voce suspirar_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_venha venha_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_se acomode dentro do meu amor_

Os relampejos continuaram até eu chegar no carro para vir. Eu escutava os suspiros dele, e ficava alegre. Eu gosto de escutar os suspiros dele! Eu queria escutá-los! Eram reconfortantes! Acidentalmente reconfortantes. Escutava ele sussurrar baixinho, apenas para mim, na minha cabeça . _"Acomode-se, Lily. Acomode-se dentro do meu amor!"_. Eu sentia meu coração entrar em estado Alfa.

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha venha,_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_pule um pouco mais alto_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha venha_

**_If you feel a little lighter_**

_se você se sentir um pouco mais leve_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha, venha_

_**We were once**_

_nos somos um_

_**Upon a time in love**_

_dentro de um tempo de amor_

Me sentia leve, meu coração palpitava dentro de mim, era como se eu pulasse. Me sentia leve, me sentia entrando em um tempo de amor no meio de um mundo de tanta guerra. Me sentia feliz enquanto o resto do mundo estava caindo em depressão. Mas eu sabia que ali, naquele jardim, todos que compareceriam estariam felizes, no meio de tanta confusão.

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_nós estamos acidentalemente apaixonados_

_**Accidentally in love (x8)**_

_acidentalmente apaixonados_

Me sentia completamente feliz! Apesar de saber que tudo aquilo começou com uma garotinha que se achou acidentalmente apaixonada pelo pior inimigo.

_**Accidentally**_

_acidentalmente_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_eu estou apaixonado , idem_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_idem , idem_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_idem_

_**Accidentally (X 2)**_

_Acidentalmente_

AH! Sabia que tudo podia se danar assim que coloquei os meus pés no tapete vermelho que me levava a ele. Sabia que tudo podia acabar, mas que nós continuaríamos ali, firmes, até o último instante. O instante em que nos beijaríamos e seríamos oficialmente um só coração. Não podemos morrer antes disso, e nada irá fazer isso acontecer. Nada irá fazer isso acontecer, eu sei. Nada. Nem ninguém nunca irá atrapalhar esse momento de nossas vidas. Nem apagá-lo de nossas memórias. Pois, depois daquele dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha , venha_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_gire um pouco mais apertado_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha, venha_

**_And the world's a little brighter_**

_e o mundo é um pouco mais claro_

_**Come on, come on**_

_venha, venha_

_**Just get yourself inside her Love ...I'm in love**_

_apenas entre dentro amor dela… Eu estou apaixonado_

Lílian Evans, você aceita amar e aceitar James Potter... Na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe? – perguntou o juiz celebrante para mim, no que James me olhou receoso. Eu dei um sorriso confiante a ele e respondi, convicta.

Sim, aceito.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** AHHHHH! Finished! Cute! Cute! Cute! Realmente a-mei escrever essa fic! Ai gnt vow agradeceh mt minha betinha Lílian Black! Ela realmenti eh mt lekau pra agüentar uma maluka komu euuu! Xorandu di emoção Aiiii vlw msm Lílian! A-MO vc por betar minhas fics! Bjow pra vc!

Boum, vow indu, nus vemus no meu prox. Surto! Iterasai!


End file.
